Improvement is desired in the field of targets of the type used to train military personnel in heavy caliber weapons, such as 7.62 mm and .50 caliber rounds, and other common training rounds, such as 40 mm training practice (TP) rounds, 40 mm high explosives (HE) rounds, 20 mm cannon TP, HE, and 25 mm TP and HE rounds. Typically, such rounds are fired by heavy machine gun systems, which systems are often mounted on rotary and fixed wing gunship type aircraft.
Disadvantages associated with conventional targets include a lack of durability which leads to heavy maintenance costs and difficulty in observation of hits on the target. Attempts to provide targets on which hits may be observed typically disadvantageously results in targets that must be re-set or replaced after the hit.
The present disclosure advantageously provides configured to withstand repeated hits from military rounds, moves in response to a hit to indicate that a fired round has hit the target; and is immediately ready without the need to be reset.